


Mandatory Relaxation

by aewgliriel



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bedsharing, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: Jyn and Cassian find themselves forced to take a vacation. RebelCaptain Secret Santa 2018 gift for rose-of-gabriel on Tumblr, whose prompt was “Jyn and Cassian deserve a more positive beach experience”.





	Mandatory Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [19RosesofLifeandDeath98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/19RosesofLifeandDeath98/gifts).



> This will be a few chapters, probably two or three at most. I’m hoping to conclude it later this week.

— **Chapter** **One** —

 

_Canto_ _Bight_

_0_ _ABY_

 

Cassian Andor _hated_ Canto Bight. This wasn’t his first visit, but he hoped to the Force that it would be his last. The place represented every corrupt thing that had made the Separatists fight the Republic, that had turned the Republic into the Empire. And now that Empire showed off the riches they continued to wring from the downtrodden and enslaved of the galaxy, right here in this casino.

Unfortunately, he was currently posing as Joreth Sward, loyal Imperial, with his beautiful “fiancée”, Lili Adara, on his arm, as they waited for the time they were supposed to rendezvous with their contact.

“You’re scowling,” Jyn said in a low voice, as she leaned into him.

“I hate this place,” he murmured, pasting a fake smile on as he brushed his lips against her temple in a feather-light kiss. “I’ll be glad when we pick up the package and can leave.”

He let his gaze move from the crowd to his partner. They’d been working together for four months, since his release from the medbay after his injuries from Scarif had finally healed enough to let him back out into the field. He’d seen her in fatigues, workout clothes, even a hospital gown, but he’d never seen her as she was dressed now, in a rich, deep green dress that set off her eyes. It wasn’t elaborate like most of the dresses here, but it didn’t need to be.

Her brown hair, usually worn in a messy bun, was down tonight and the glossy locks, worn straight around her shoulders, flowed like shimmersilk in the casino’s lighting.

She was so beautiful that it hurt to look at her. He was finding himself to be something of a masochist lately.

Cassian forced himself to look away. It wouldn’t do to be caught staring at her too long, even if Joreth was engaged to Lili. He was afraid Jyn would see through his façade and figure out the adoring looks were him and not Sward.

“You have the commlink?” he asked in an undertone, sliding his hand down her back.

He wasn’t sure if he’d imagined her shiver or not. In either case, she tipped her head and smiled up at him brightly. “Of course. It’s in my clutch.”

The mission they were on was supposed to be easy: come to Canto Bight as their aliases, check into a specific hotel as same, deliver a prerecorded message on a commlink to their contact, a Rebellion operative that Mon Mothma said had been undercover here since Cassian’s time in the medbay. If their contact failed to show by two hours past the rendezvous time, they were to listen to the recording themselves and continue from there.

“We should go find our room, darling,” “Lili” said. “It’s getting a bit late.”

“If you insist, my dear,” Cassian sighed fondly. “I was considering a go at the sabacc tables, but if you have something better in mind…”

“Oh, I do,” she purred, and looped her arm through his. “I’ll tell you all about it upstairs.”

The conversation was entirely for anyone who might be listening, but Cassian felt himself stir at the implication that they were headed upstairs for sex. They weren’t, not really, but _kriff_ , he wanted to.

He followed her to the lift and they rode up to the floor of the room they’d checked into. He took her hand as they made their way down the corridor, pausing near one of the security cameras to back her against the wall and press kisses to her neck.

It was all a show. Or mostly a show, anyway, because Jyn’s shudder was a little too involuntary, her gasp a little too sharp, to be entirely false.

He felt like a heel about that. Cassian knew how she felt. But they couldn’t.

Finally, they made their way into their room, where they’d changed into their fancy clothes from the “civilian wear” they’d come to the planet wearing. While Jyn went into the ‘fresher to change out of the impractical dress, he swept the room for bugs.

Finding none, he let himself strip off the hot, itchy, stiff wool jacket and tossed it across the bed, covering the clutch Jyn had carried with them all evening, not trusting anything enough to leave the intel in their room, unattended.

“I hate that that uniform represents so much bad,” Jyn said from the ‘fresher doorway, “because you manage to make it look good.”

Then she hesitated, cheeks flushing, and ducked her head. Her hair was still down and it hid her face from view. He flexed his hands, wanting to say something, _do_ something, but he couldn’t let himself.

Jyn cleared her throat. “How long do we wait?”

He checked the chrono on “Joreth’s” side of the single, large bed. Good thing they’d be out of here as soon as they passed the intel and figured out if they were extracting the agent or simply updating them. Though he’d shared quarters and even a bed with Jyn on occasion, all platonically, it was getting more difficult each time. “We still have an hour and a half.”

Cassian stepped back to let her grab her clutch, taking “his” jacket with him. Funny that he hadn’t even had to think about taking the side closest to the door, theoretically placing himself between her and any danger that might enter. Realising it made him uncomfortable, and he focused on straightening the jacket before it could wrinkle. He might need it again before they left, but Force willing, he wouldn’t.

Jyn snapped open the sparkly bag she’d carried around all evening, filled with a bunch of stuff “Lili” would have likely found necessary: lip colourant, eye gunk he couldn’t identify, a small object he knew was supposed to be a makeup compact but was really a passive recording device. From the bottom of the clutch, she pulled out the commlink and a handful of flat, elongated-hexagonal cards.

Cassian blinked. “How- Where-”

She shrugged. “Lifted them off that sabacc table when I pretended to spill my drink. These are the fancy kind, too. The electronic ones.”

Jyn showed him the palm-sized controller that changed the faces of the digital cards. She grinned. “Thought they’d be a great birthday gift for Bodhi. Want to play a hand or two?”

——-

They had no chips or credits to play for, just snack chips they’d ordered from room service, but Jyn was still competitive. It irritated her how blank Cassian could keep his face as they played, giving away nothing.

She was still a little rattled from the fake makeout session in the hallway. They’d never had to do that kind of thing before, and since Jyn partnered exclusively with Cassian these days, she didn’t get much contact with other men in anything approaching a … familiar way. Not that she wanted to. But it was hitting her just how long it had been since she’d had romantic companionship. Years, really.

Still, Cassian might have had an excellent sabacc face but he hadn’t spent years living with the Partisans, thieves, and smugglers of the galaxy like she had. The only people who could beat her at sabacc on base were Bodhi Rook and Han Solo, and she suspected they both cheated.

It was delightful to watch the blank expression fall off Cassian’s face when she won for the third time in a row, his handsome, angular face scrunching in confusion and disappointment.

“How did you win _again_?” he demanded. “Are you cheating?”

She chortled a laugh. It was good to laugh, something she only did around him, Bodhi, and the people she referred to as “the other trio”: Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, and, inexplicably, Leia Organa. What a princess was doing hanging around with a farm boy and a smuggler, Jyn didn’t know. At least she and Cassian had things in common.

“Not cheating,” she said, “you’re just terrible at sabacc.”

“I am not. Best five out of seven?”

“That’s what you said about two out of three, then three out of five.”

He scowled at her. She just grinned.

“But you did win the first two,” she pointed out.

Cassian heaved a sigh. “I suspect you let me.”

“Wow, you _are_ perceptive.”

He threw a fried chip at her. “Just as well. The contact should be here soon.”

She nodded and took that as her cue to put the sabacc deck away. Once their things were packed for a quick exit, Jyn resumed her seat at the table and stuffed a handful of chips in her mouth.

Cassian rolled his eyes, but he still ate one.

The hour struck 23:00, the appointed meeting time.

Ten minutes passed. Twenty.

“You know anything about this contact?” Jyn asked.

Cassian shook his head, dark hair falling over his forehead from where he’d slicked it back to pose as Sward. Her fingers itched to run through the strands. “Draven only said he’s one of Cracken’s. I don’t know everyone in Intelligence. That’s by design sometimes.”

“Cracken is over Draven, right?”

“Mm. But he’s never on base, really. I’ve met him twice in the years I’ve been in the Alliance.”

“Why wasn’t he at the big council meeting?” Jyn asked softly.

Cassian shrugged. “I don’t know.”

It had passed midnight, an hour beyond the meeting time, when Jyn decided she was going to lie down. “Wake me when he gets here.”

“ _If_ he gets here,” Cassian muttered. He’d pulled out a small datapad and was hunched over it. She’d used some of their wait time to hack into Canto Bight’s systems and he was poking around.

“You think he’s been caught?”

He held up the datapad. “Nothing in the system here,” he told her. “Could be other factors. Given our instructions, I think it isn’t unexpected that he wouldn’t make the meeting.”

“Why did the head of the whole Alliance give us this assignment?” Jyn asked. She flopped on the bed, boots and all, and closed her eyes.

“No idea,” her partner replied.

Years of running and hiding had taught Jyn to take advantage of any lull to sleep as much as she could, so she was out almost immediately, but only because she had implicit trust in Cassian. He was the only person, besides Bodhi, that she could depend on that much.

She snapped to full attention when the bed beside her dipped. Cassian’s features were solemn.

“I gave him another twenty minutes, but he’s not coming. Let’s see what this message is.”

Jyn pushed herself upright. Cassian had the commlink, one of the mini holo versions, and he held it between them as he called up the recording.

As expected, a six centimetre tall holo of Chief of State Mon Mothma, visible from the shoulders up, flickered into view in blue light.

“Jyn, Cassian,” she said solemnly, and Jyn glanced to her partner to see that he was just as surprised. “Forgive the deception, but Davits and I have both been concerned about how hard you’ve been working. Since you both refused the leave we offered, we had to play a bit dirty to get you to take some down time.”

Cassian snorted.

“As you’ve no doubt figured out, the mission is a ruse. There is no agent on Canto Bight save for you two. The owner of the hotel is an old friend of mine. I’ve told him that you’re a newlywed couple, under the aliases you’re using, that can’t afford a honeymoon, and since he owed me a favour, your stay is on the house. That includes food. But not the casino. You’ll need to find your own credits if you plan on that for entertainment. Jyn, do try not to cause a fuss and steal from anyone who might cause a problem.”

Cassian snorted again, this time in great amusement, and Jyn slapped his shoulder lightly.

“Bodhi Rook will be back for you in a week’s time, unless you need extraction sooner. Please take the time off. And don’t cause trouble. Enjoy your vacation.”

The holo ended. Jyn and Cassian stared at each other for a long moment.

“We’re stuck here for a week,” she said.

“It’s only five days.” But he looked away, and his cheeks seemed to redden a little. “We’ll be fine. I guess they’re afraid we’ll burn out, if Draven went along with this.”

Jyn sighed. She didn’t want to try to figure out if he was angry about this or not. It was 01:00 and she wanted to sleep some more in the big, soft bed. “Well, it explains why Bodhi so cheerfully told ya to have fun when we left the ship.”

Cassian nodded. He abruptly stood and grabbed his pack. “I’m going to change. If Joreth and Lili Sward are on their … honeymoon, he’s not going to keep wearing this thing.”

He stalked off to the ‘fresher. Yes, Jyn thought as she flopped back on the bed again, he’s really pissed.

That was going to make for a _lovely_  week together.


End file.
